Speed High
by Randomness47
Summary: What if Brian was sent to prison for letting Dom go? For letting him take his car and get away from the cops? What if Brian had a sister he left behind in Miami with Tej and Suki? (Full description in first chapter)
1. Description

What if Brian was sent to prison for letting Dom go? For letting him take his car and get away from the cops? What if Brian had a sister he left behind in Miami with Tej and Suki? Kayla Rose O'Conner or more commonly known as Jade or The Green Dragon follows in her brothers foots steps and becomes a racing legend on the streets of Miami taking his place as king of the streets. After giving Domanic Torreto his car he was caught and sent to Lompoc for five years for helping the escape of a suspect.


	2. Chapter 1

I slide into Roman's car and smile over at him as he checks out all of the other girls walking around checking everyone's cars. After a minute he turns to me, nods his head, and pulls out before speeding down the road to Tej's garage. The soft humming of the engine sooths my nerves as I stare out of the window at the street lights flashing by. A stiff silence fills the car as it slows to a stop. "K, you good?" He asks softly. I slowly turn my head towards him and look him in the eyes for a second before I give him a firm nod and look back out my window. I see the light turn green out of the corner of my eye then feel the car jerk forwards. "Cause, it seems to me, you ain't been your self girl. All quiet hidin away like some damn hermit. Damn that ain't you! You the one to scream and yell, raisin hell, you know? Not Tej or Suk. You the one who always says that we gotta stick or roll on by but shit girl you ain't you. You ain't the only one hurt'en so why you gone girl?!" He asks his voice now raised as high as I've ever heard it. I look over at him but I don't say a word because I can't find what to say. "Girl I know you'r hurten, damn we all are, but you can't blank out on us like this, you hurt'en us an yo self." He points out after a few minutes of calming down.

"It hurts to much." I whisper staring back out my window. "Everything reminds me of... of him and he's gone Rom an he ain't comin' back for three years. He is all I have." I admit turning to look at my friend.

"No he ain't. You got us girl an you know it." Rom points out as he turns into Tej's garage. "You just gotta come out and let us help your ass out girl cause you ain't helpen yourself none." He informs me as he stops the car and pulls the keys out of the ignition looking over at me. "You can run to Dragon or you can come inside and have a beer." He offers before he gets out and slams his door shut. I watch his white tank top clad back walk into the garage then hear everyone call out his name. I pull my sun visor down and look at myself in it. Steely blue eyes stare back at me through curly blond bangs.

I shake my head as I realize how much I look like my brother before I slam the visor up and jump out of Rom's car. I turn to Dragon, my 1995 Toyota Supra Turbo, the sleek purple surface almost blends in with the darkness surrounding it causing the jade green and moonlight silver dragon to pop out tremendously. I slowly walk over to it and run a hand over the cold body. "It's been two years since she's been out there." I hear Tej say from behind me but I don't jump I just freeze up pressing my hand down onto the top of my car. "People are starting to wonder if you even still exist."

I turn around and look at Tej before I speak. "I can't race. Not while I know that he's in prison probably being beaten near an inch of death in some cold stone cell knowing that he's all on his own since he's a cop. It hurts Tej. It hurts that he doesn't have anyone in there to help him. When he called me and told me everything I froze Tej. He's all I have left. My mother died when I was born, her parents died in a car accident, my father... he's him, his parents want nothing to do with me, and now Brian is in Lompoc because he gave up his mark and I'm left with no one."

"Now you of all people should know that ain't true girl. You got me, Suk, Rom, Chris, Roberto all of us. You just have to make the first move to recover." He says before he walks off and heads back into the garage. I turn back to my car and smile before I look up at the stary sky above then pull my hand away from the sleak body of my car and turn away before heading into the garage to see everyone standing around talking. I lean against the door frame and take in everyone's appearances. Tej wears a blue polo shirt with cream shorts on along with his white sneakers. Suki wears a pink crop top with green palm trees on it and a white mini skirt and her white heels. I shaky my head at the normality of everything before I walk over to the others and they take notice of me.

"Kayla!" Suki crys out before throwing her arms around me and giving me a bear hug.

"Hey Suk." I mumble and she pulls away.

"How you holding up?" She asks and I smile at her. Suki had been the most supportive even after the first year of grieving.

"Better. I was... I was thinking we could go out and hang." I offer and everyone goes silent there eyes on me.

Tej walks over to me and smiles down at me. "Welcome back Jade." He whispers as he wraps me in a hug. I smile into his shoulder and let myself relax into his arms.

-Three Years Later-

I sit in the Dragon staring out at the fenced in buildings. A few orange jump suits pop out from in between some of the buildings and a few blue uniformed guards walk around but other than that, that's the only sign of life. The heat outside is pretty bad but I have to have my window open. I have to know when Brian comes out, but I can't look yet because I'll break down. I hear a tap on the side of my car. I look up to see Rom is blocking the sun from my view. "You alright girl?"

I look up at him and smile weakly. "Yeah, I'm about to see my brother after he's been in Lompoc for five years." I state smoothly before I look down and run a hand over my face. "I'm worried Rom. I'm worried about what this place and the people in it might have done to him." I whimper and I feel the door open before arms wrap around me in a small hug.

"He'll get through it. He'll have us and he knows it." Rom offers and I nod my head before I hear metal scraping against cement.

I jerk out of Rom's arms and turn to see Brian walking through the gate. A few inmates watch him from inside the gate as guards watch them closely. I rush around the front of my car before breaking into a full on run into my older brother but as I get closer I do take notice of his haunted eyes, pale face, and weak form. I crash into him squeezing him as hard as I can. "Damn Brian don't you ever do something so stupid again." I whisper into his jump suit as I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I missed you so much." I barely hear him whisper and a smile stretches my dry lips.

I pull away from him and look at his hair which has grown out a lot. "I think you've out grown the long hair look don't you?" I joke and he begins to laugh before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a side ways hug.

"Hey O'Conor you gonna introduce us?" I hear a cold, amused voice call out and I'm about to turn and look but Brian squeezes my arm.

"Don't." he mutters. I look up at him to see his eyes are glazed over and I can tell by the look on his face that the man trying to get our attention is not one to mess with.

"Come on. Some other's want to see you." I offer before I begin to lead him to my car where behind it sit Rom's, Tej's, and Suki's cars. Everyone is talking around Rom's car before we get over there.

"Damn Bri you need a hair cut!" Roman yells out before pulling him into a hug. I see Brian tense up and I'm about to tell Rom to stop but Brian calms down taking a deep breath.

"Nice to see you too man, what you been up to you?" He asks and he pulls back and takes a step towards me. I look over at the others to see them take a step forwards but I shake my head no and they nod theirs in understanding.

"Keep'en this one outta trouble, bru I didn' know she was this much trouble." Rom whines and we all laugh.

"Hey I was just having some fun running around watching you chase, or try to, after me." I explain.

It's silent for a second as we all take a breath. "Why don't we start heading our way? Be best to get there soon, not to be mean man but you need a shower." Tej jokes and Brian nods his head a faint smile on his lips but his haunted eyes haven't left the ground.

Everyone heads for their cars and I turn to Brian. "Come on you've got shot gun for now." I offer before patting him on the shoulder lightly.

He just nods his head, he doesn't respond. I feel something in me shrink a bit as I realize just how badly he was treated in there. As I open my car door I can't help to look back. When I do only one person remains. A man in an orange jumpsuit with dark brown eyes and a cruel smile to match the dark look they carry. I shake my head as I take my eyes off of him and look around. A few other cars sit around but not many however I know somewhere within the parking lot someone is watching me through their car window... I just can't tell which one before I slip into my car, start the engine, and pull out the other's right behind me.

Dom's P.O.V

I watch as Brian walks through the gate and towards the cars and he looks like shit. His hair has grown longer, his skin is to pale, and his once bright shinning blue eyes are now a faded grey blue. Out of the corner of my eye I see something moving and when I look its the girl from the next row of cars running towards Brian. I look over at Brian to judge his reaction. She blond collides with him, almost knocking him off of his feet, and wraps her arms around him before pressing her face into his chest. She must have said something because Brian replies. He knows her. I roll my window down and listen. "I think you've out grown the long hair look don't you?" The gilr comments before laughing a little and Brian joins her.

"Hey O'Conor you gonna introduce us?" I hear a cold, amused voice call out. I look over at the inmates lined up against the gate watching Brian and blonde. I see blonde try to turn and look but she stops and I see Brian clench her arm. He murmurs something and she looks up at him but doesn't look back.

"Come on. Some other's want to see you." She states before she walks him back to her car where two men and one woman stand waiting. Once they get around her car the black man in the group walks over to Brian and hugs him.

"Damn Bri you need a hair cut!" He exclaims. I watch as Brian tenses up and blonde takes a step closer only to stop when Brian relaxes.

Brian pulls back after a second. "Nice to see you too man, what you been up to you?"

I watch as they interact with each other. I wonder what he would do if I got out. I see the other two take a step to hug Brian but the blond quickly shakes her head no and they stop nodding their heads. "Keep'en this one outta trouble, bru I didn' know she was this much trouble." He replies.

"Hey I was just having some fun running around watching you chase, or try to, after me." Blonde explains with a smirk on her face.

They stop talking for a second all of then just stare at Brian. "Why don't we start heading our way? Be best to get there soon, not to be mean man but you need a shower." I see Brian nod his head a small smile pulls at his lips.

The others head to their cars as blonde leads Brian to the passenger side. "Come on you've got shot gun for now."

Brian walks over to the door, opens it, and slides in with ease. I watch as Blonde walks around her car to the drivers seat but she doesn't get in. Instead she looks around. I watch as her head turns back towards Lompoc and I look to only to see an orange jumpsuit. The prisoner wearing it smirks at her, it's a sick smirk. It is a warning. He'll be after Brian and eventually her as well. Blonde looks away and around the parking lot her eyes pass over my car before she shakes her head, climbs into her car, and closes the door. I watch them leave before I let out a sigh and sit back. Everyone is expecting me to return with Brian. Hell even Vince. I start my car and pull out heading towards the closest town to rent a hotel room for the night so I can decide, go after Brian or go home and leave him alone.


	3. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed listening to the shower water running in the bathroom. Once we'd gotten our room and hauled our stuff up here he claimed the bathroom. That was twenty minutes ago. I look over at the door and sigh a little as I wonder what he's doing. A knock at the front door pushes those thoughts away as I get up and walk over to the door to see who is through the peep hole. I see Rom looking around his hands folded in front of him. I unlock the door and step aside letting him in. He takes the door from me and closes it before turning to me. "How is he?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I haven't seen him since we got in here. I think we should leave him alone. The stuff that happened in there has left a hole in him and it'll take a while to fill it." I offer as I look over at the mirror and see the bathroom doors reflection.

"How are you?" He asks and I look up at him. After a few seconds I just shrug my shoulders and cross my arms over my chest as I lean back against the kitchen counter.

"Worried, but I should be so I'm fine for this kind of situation." I offer as I look down and away from his prying eyes. Must be how Brian feels.

"When you gonna tell him about Veron?" He asks and a shiver runs up my spin.

I shake my head as his threat runs through my mind. "Not for awhile that's for sure."

"You know he'll be mad about that." He points out.

"So what?!" I snap at him but quickly calm down. "I did what I had to do for my brother... he would have done the same thing." I state and Roman nods his head.

"Your right about that." He admits and I let out a yawn. "Why don't you lay down get some sleep I'll be here to help him with everything when he gets out." I look over at the hotel bed.

"No I'm good." I blink my eyes multiple times and shake my head a little to try and stay awake.

"Come on Roe." Is the last thing I hear as warm, strong arms wrap around me. Suddenly I feel weightless then I'm placed down on something very soft and that's all it takes.

* * *

I sit up and rub my head as I look around the cheap looking hotel room before I remember where I am. I look over to my right where the second bed is to see Brian laying right next to me instead of on the other bed. I feel my heart fall as I think back to what happened when we we're leaving. The look that... man gave me, it didn't feel right. It made me feel like I needed to run and as far as possible as soon as possible. I let out a sigh as I run a hand through Brian's extra long hair making me smile. He may look like his old self but he is nowhere close to the boy he used to be. But to me he was never a boy he was like a protector. I remember every time he fought with our father to keep him away from me. Every beating he got. Every broken bone and black out I remember.

I draw my hand back and look around the room looking for Roman but he's nowhere to be found. I slowly slide out of bed, careful not to wake Brian up. I haven't seen Brian this bad since our father was around. I walk over to the bathroom and relive myself quickly then wash my hands before I open the bathroom door. I look over at my bed to see Brian is still asleep so I put my hair up and wash my face off really quick. "Where are we?" I hear a soft voice ask and turn to see Brian standing next to me. I jump back a bit out of surprise.

"Don't scare me like that." I gasp and he lets out a chuckle. "Out side of Dallas, Texas. Half way home." I admit and he nods his head. "How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? Wanna see Rom?"

He quickly shakes his head. "No." Is all he says before his arms are wrapped around me and I'm pulled into his chest. I hug him back just listening to his heart hammering in his chest.

"Your safe now. I promise." I whisper and he relaxes a bit.

It's silent for some time before he pulls back and we walk over to the bed and sit down. "My sentence was shortened..." He begins and I hold my breath. "It was you... wasn't it?" He asks. "I won't ask you to tell me what you did." He offers and I nod my head.

"Rom and I... we found a way to shorten your sentence." I admit and he nods his head.

A few more minutes of silence go by. "You guys weren't hurt... were you?" He asks and I let out a laugh.

"No. You forget Me and Rom we're good and getting what we want." I offer and he lets out a weak laugh.

I look him over and decide he can handle some idle chit chat. "So a few weeks back I was at the beach, cause the others kicked me out of my apartment, and I ran Chris. You should see his hair looks like he dipped it in blood then let someone piss on it." He laughs a little. "Anyway. He came up with me and though he'd be slick when I was packing my stuff back into my car and touched me." I feel him tense up and look up at him to see his face getting red with anger. "And the next thing you know he's eating an umbrella." He barks out a louder laugh and I smile. "So while I'm beating him with the umbrella Rom runs over but I've pretty much covered it. After a few more hits I let Rom take care of the rest as I got in my car and headed to the shelter." And I just start to tell him about what I did while he was gone not really mentioning it but we both know it. As I talk he seems to relax more and more like my voice soothes him. It used to be revers. He would protect me. Help me with my problems. Calm me down when I was scared. He was grown up. And now it's my turn.

* * *

 **I know this is short but I'm a little stuck with what should happen next, not really good with the every day kinda situations. Hope you like and will hopefully update soon. Any ideas would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay so one of you asked for me to introduce Dom. I will. But not yet. If I'm right he should be coming in rather soon. Just wait, read, and enjoy!**_

* * *

I wake up to someone running they're fingers through my hair but I don't bother freaking out. I'm too comfortable and content to just lay and let them continue. I hear them let out a chuckle before the hand stops. "Not even going to say good morning?"

"No, now keep going." I mumble into my pillow.

This time it's a full on laugh. "Come on it ten in the morning you need to get up."

Sigh. "Don't wanna."

I hear him chuckle again as his fingers begin to run through my hair again. "You were having a nightmare." He states after a few minutes of silence.

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Please don't remind me."

"Want to talk about it?"

I roll over onto my back and look up at my brother to see his usually curly blond hair is knotted together and standing up every where. "Nope." I offer before I sit up and let out a yawn. "When did you wake up?" I ask.

I feel the bed shake and know he shrugged. "Think around seven maybe seven thirty."

I nod my head before I look at him over my shoulder. "Anyone come by?"

"Rom but that was just to check on us and ask if we wanted him to bring us breakfast." He answers and I nod my head.

I get out of bed then run into the bathroom and slam the door behind me as I hear Brian begin to laugh at me from the other room. I take care of my business then wash my hands and face before leaving the bathroom as I pull my hair up. I watch as Brian goes through our duffle bag. "When did that get here?" I ask aloud.

"Rom brought it in after I finished with my shower last night." Brian offers and I look over at him and nod my head. "When will we be heading out?"

I walk over to him and take the clothes he's laid out for me. "Some time around noon but if you want to hang round here for a bit longer we can. I just wanna run back to that gas station and grab some snacks so we don't need to stop more then we absolutely have to. Get home fast that way." He nods his head as he looks back into the duffle back. I finally notice he's wearing his long grey basket ball jersey from high school and a pair of his boxers. "You want anything while I'm out?" I ask him as I watch him sift through the clothes.

He doesn't stop looking through the clothes but he shakes his head. "Not really." He offers half heartedly.

I let out a sigh before my lip slips between my teeth and I chew on it for a second. He seems to notice my silence and turns to me. Once he's looking at me I release my lip and step into him before I wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his chest. Brian's stiff for a second before he returns the hug resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm fine I promise just not really hungry but when we get home you can cook me all the food you want, hell we can have a party if you want but just give me a little time to adjust to everything, okay?"

I let out another sigh and nod my head into his chest. "Alright."

"Go on ahead and get dress and go I'll just be here." He offers before he releases me and once I let him go he turns to the duffle bag and begins to look through it.

The duffle bag isn't that big making me wonder what he's looking for so thoroughly. "You didn't pack my blue polo?" He asks and I let out a loud laugh as I realize what he's looking for.

I smile up at him as I lean against the dresser. "No, I'm sorry I thought that you'd want to be comfortable on the ride home. You can play dress up when we get back." I inform him. "I made a deal with Tej, you and I can work for him and you can live in his boat house out in the back until you can get back on your own two feet and of course you'll have all of us there with you to help you on the road to recovery." I state as I watch him stare down at the dresser with half lidded eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted and it won't be long till were back on the road again." I offers as I pat him on the back a little. I notice him flinch but that's about it. "Brian... I... I can't say I know what happened back in that... that _horrible_ place or that I understand how you feel right now but you know we would never hurt you, most of all me... not on purpose, or willingly, right?" I ask softly and he quickly turns to me and pulls me into a tight almost bone crushing hug.

"Oh Kayla," He breaths into my hair his head resting on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around his stiff form. "I know you and the others would never hurt me but I can't help but see Da... him every time someone comes near me or touches me. I... I know with you guy's helping I'll get through this."

I let silence stick for a bit as I rest my head on his shoulder. "The guy... from yesterday... was that 'him'?" I ask softly.

I can tell it's a dangerous question to ask but I have to know so I can reassure my brother that he's safe. He shifts in my arms but he doesn't let go of me so I don't let go of him. "Yes." He almost breaths out.

"Brian, you wanna know something?" I ask and he shifts towards me. "The difference between you and that man is your a cop and he's some filthy criminal. You help, he doesn't. Your out here and he's in there. He'll never get to you, he doesn't know where you live or where we're going. Your safe and I'll be damned if I let that change even for a second."

* * *

 _ **Okay so I don't know everyone's ages so I'm sorta making things up here. I'm saying that Brian is twenty six and was twenty one when he took the undercover assignment involving Dom and his crew. Kayla is twenty three only being nineteen when Brian was sent to Lompoc. Other than that I think everything else is good if you don't understand anything message me and I'll try and respond also I love comments/remarks/reviews so please feel free to knock yourself out, not literally for all you blonds out there.**_

 _ **:P**_


	5. Chapter 4

-Seventeen years ago-

It's dark. I don't know what time it is or how long I've been hiding but I know when it is safe Big Brother will come and get me. I draw my knees up to my chest as I hear glass shatter down stairs. It happens a lot but sometimes it's not as much as others. When daddy goes into fits Big Brother tells me to hide in his closet behind all the cloths and blankets. I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I can tell they're not Big Brother's. Big Brother doesn't stomp around. But daddy does. Even more when daddy's mad. I push myself farther into the corner of the dark closet and squeeze my eyes shut. There are no monsters in the dark, but there are in the light. Daddy's a monster. He's a big... big meany.

I hold my breath as I hear Big Brother's door slam open. "Where are y-you, you little piece of shit?" I hear daddy growl and I bite my tongue to keep quiet. Where's Big Brother?!

I hear things getting thrown around and torn apart before the door opens and light comes into the closet but I'm good at hiding. I'm really small. Big Brother says that's a gift from mommy but I don't remember mommy much. Mommy went to Heaven to be with Sammy, my puppy. I hear things being moved around and look through the crack between the blankets and wall to see daddy tarring everything apart before backing out of the closet with a big loud yell that hurts my ears. He slams the door then I listen to him stomp back down stairs. I don't move other than to take a deep breath before I begin to listen again. I hear a door slam down stairs then soft feet making their way up the stairs. I don't move. Big Brother will come. I hear Big Brother's door open and then close before the click of it locking. Light floods in again and I look up over the blankets to see Big Brother. "Hey Kayla. Man looks like you won hide and seek again!" He gasps putting his hands on his hips.

Big Brother's face is turning colors and I can't see one eye. "Why is daddy so mean?" I whimper and Big Brother's smile goes away.

"Aw Kay." He whispers before he swoops in and scoops me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on as he takes me out of the closet and puts me in his bed. "Daddy just got mad, but it's okay now."

I shake my head a little. "But... but daddy hurt Big Brother?!" Big Brother lets out a sigh before he scoots into bed with me. I crawl over to him and lay my head down.

"Close your eyes."

I let a loud sigh. "Do I have to?" I whine.

"Come on, close them."

I close my eyes and listen to Big Brother breathing as I lean into his chest.

"I want you to picture... a great white picket fence, surrounding a light blue painted house in the middle of the woods with a… a bench swing on the front porch me and you just sitting and talking and laughing. No one else. Nothing can get there but me and you unless we invite them. In your left hand, you're holding an ice cream cone filled with-."

"Cookie cream!" I jump but I keep my eyes closed.

Big Brother laughs a little. "That's right, cookie cream ice cream topped with chocolate syrup and two cherries."

"What do you have Big Brother?"

I feel Big Brother take a big breath. "I have a fudge sickle."

"Is Sammy there?" I feel his eyes on me but I keep my closed. "I want Sammy to be there."

"Yeah Sammy's there and Mommy too. Mommy waves to you from the lake and you wave back but you don't leave because you want to stay with me. Sammy runs up to you and licks ... ... hand before he jumps ... ... lap and steals you ice cream from you. Mommy and I laugh as ... turn ... ... ... crying ... ... ... mine. ... waves ... ... ...

Twelve years ago

Big Brother isn't home yet working two shifts at the local mechanics to buy me new stuff for school. I munch on my crackers as I finish my math work before I spin around in Big Brother's chair before I stop and get up. I stretch my arms and legs before I walk over to his book shelf and look at his books. I've grown up, or that's what Big Brother says, and can no longer hid in Big Brother's closet but I hid on the roof now and it's better. I can't hear when Dad has a fit. I hear the front door slam shut and spin around to look at Big Brother's clock to see it's only six twenty. I silently walk over to the window and slide it open but before I can get out of the room Big Brother's door slams open. "Bitch!"

...

...

...

...

When I get home my father's car is in the drive way and I let out a sigh. I had really been hoping to get home before him but I got held up with a late show. I get out of my car and grab the bags from the back when I hear glass shatter. I drop everything and run into the house shattered beer bottles litter the floor. I hear stomping upstairs and that's all it takes to set me into a panic. I run upstairs and into my room and freeze in the door way. "K-Kayla?" She lays half way hanging off of my bed her for head bleeding profusely. Her lip his bused and a real ugly bruise is blooming on the left side of her face. Her hair is in knots around her. Bruised hand prints remain on her neck where she was most likely grabbed. Her shirt is ripped to shreds handing on to her by the sleeves only. The rest of her is bare revealing bruises littered up and down her legs and arms. Her arm hangs at an odd angle making me wince a little before I walk over to her and press my fingers to her neck. I let out a sob when I feel her pulse against my fingers. Before I even know what's going on my relief is gone and... and I'm... furious.

...

...

...

...

...

Beep

...

Beep

...

I hold my head in my hands as I listen to Kayla's heart monitor in the silent room. After I left Kayla I'd confronted my father and fought him ending in me hitting him over the head with the living room lamp knocking him unconscious before calling and ambulance and the cops. I let out a shaky sigh as I look up at Kayla's still form. We've been here for about a day and a half. She woke up once while they were examining her and she freaked so they put her under and she's yet to wake.

"Damn Kayla. I'm so sorry. I... I should have known he would have done something like that... I..." I shaky my head as I stand up. "But I got him. Finally, I did something right. He doesn't deserve to walk free and he won't I'll make sure of it. You're in here trapped in your own body and he's in there waiting for trial. He'll never get to you, he doesn't know where we're going. Your safe and I'll be damned if I let that change even for a second. So please... please wake up. I... I need to know you're okay."

"... Big Brother..."

...

...

...

...

I turn my head to the door when I hear a knock only to see Roman, my friend since fourth grade, staring at my sister. "Damn man don' think I've ever heard her this quiet, you know?" He asks and I nod my head as I rub my hands together and look back down at the floor. "Shit man it's gonna be alright, you'll see."

"If had of just gotten home an hour earlier I could have prevented this..." I mutter.

"But man ya'll still woulda been sitin' in that position with yo dad knockin' you out almost every single night. Man that was a bullshit." Roman states as he leans back against the wall next to my chair. "I bet she's happy though, come on man chin up you outta that shit."

"I wanna leave."

Silence follows. "Where you wanna go?"

I look over at Kayla as I think of all the time we'd talked about where she wanted to go and what she wanted to be. "Some where in Florida."

"Man that place sounds good, when we leavin'?"

I turn around and look up at Rom in surprise but the look on his face says not to argue. "You sure man?"

"Yeah, you my boy anyone touch you gonna meet my fist cuz."

I nod my head as I look back at Kayla. "Not now. I think Kayla should get to finish school, it's her Senior year." I state. "But after that I think we should be good. We can both put our notices in at the same time but man Frank ain't going to like this."

"Alright Brian I'm gone mom wants me home by ten."

"Alright man, thanks for coming."

Rom turns around in the door way. "Of course ya'll... ya'll family cuz."


	6. Chapter 5

"The difference between you and that man is you're a cop and he's some filthy criminal. You help, he doesn't. You're out here and he's in there. He'll never get to you, he doesn't know where you live or where we're going. Your safe and I'll be damned if I let that change even for a second." I growl angrily as I pull away from my brother and look him in the eyes but I never let go of him holding onto his shoulder like he used to do me. "He's gone now. He's in prison and your safe. He can _never_ lay another hand on you till the day I die; do you understand me?" I see his eyes light up in recognition. "No matter how much shit I have to go through I will protect you because we are family and that's what family is supposed to do. So close your eyes." I stare at him when he doesn't do it immediately. "Eyes. Closed. Now." After a second he closes his eyes. "I want you to picture... a great white picket fence, surrounding a light blue painted house in the middle of the woods with a bench swing on the front porch me and you just sitting and talking and laughing. No one else. Nothing can get there but me and you." I breath as I, myself, calm down. "I promise I will keep you safe."

* * *

An hour later I'm closing the door to my hotel room leaving Brian alone. I turn and begin to walk down the pale blue hall as I think things over. Everything had been a mess since Brian was put in prison. Going undercover with Roman to catch Vernon brought up a lot of shit but the bills were paid and most of the evidence of the incident gone. Even though I don't want to tell Brian what we did to get five years cut off his sentence I know he'll find out one way or another. It was a lot. Taking his place in the races, becoming Queen of Miami's Streets, and taking my brothers position at Tej's shop to help keep bills paid.

Learning how to take care of myself through that time was a little hard but with everyone worried about me it made things a little easier with everyone one looking over my shoulder and constantly following me around to make sure no one messed with me; even though there was no way I'll ever admit it to any of them, I really appreciated it even if it drove me nuts sometimes.

I exit the building and look around before heading across the street for the Mini Mart gas station. If everything goes as planned, we should make it back to Miami by tomorrow. I make it across the street and into the store with no problem. Once I'm in the store I feel eyes on me, but I ignore the feeling. Probably the cashier. I walk to the back and grab a Dr. Pepper and AnW before turning around and grabbing a case of Corona's, per Brian's request, before heading for the snack isle. I still feel as if someone is watching me; but I don't react to it I just glance up and around acting like I'm looking for a clock. There's only three of us in here. Me, the cashier, and another customer. I catch him watching me, but he doesn't look away he just stares at me. After a second I look over at the cashier. "Sir what time is it?"

He looks up in confusion before answering. "1:15 Mrs."

I smile over the stacks. "Thank you."

I look back down at all the food before grabbing six Slim Jims, a bag of jerky, two canisters of sour cream and onion chips, and two packs of Reece cups. I walk up to the counter my arms full. I drop everything onto the counter.

"Sorry long road trip home." I offer.

"Took a vacation?" The cashier asks.

"Nah friend of mine needed us to come pick him up. He's been away for a while"

"Us?"

I smile and let out a laugh. "My friends should be coming in here to get-."

The door bell rings and I turn to see Roman and Tej talking but there both smiling so I know everything's okay. "About now." I finish before I turn back to the counter. "I'm sorry how much was it again?"

"Forty-seven fifty." I hand him the cash from my last race before I take the bag and case of beer and leave. "Hey Tej, make sure to get Suki something, I know you like her thin but she's gotta eat something." I call over my shoulder before the door closes behind me, but I still hear Roman bust out laughing.

I still feel as if someone's watching me again. I'm beginning to freak out a bit. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. Right after, a hand lands on my shoulder. My heart jumps into my throat as I spin around and jump away from whoever's behind me. "Who the hell are you?" I snap. He takes a step closer and I trip over my own feet as I try to get more distance between us.

"I could ask you the same thing." He lets out a sigh as he relaxes a little bit. "Look I just want to know where Brian is?"

"I asked you a question!" I snap as I keep a good distance between us. I glance over at the gas station. It's not far. If I need to I can make a run for it. Once he asks this I feel something in me snap. "You don't need to know and I swear to god that if you try to get anywhere near him I'll rip your face of with my own bare hands."

"I'm Dominic Torreto."

I freeze and before I know what I'm doing I've put the box of Corona's down and I've drawn my arm back as I spin around and swing at his face. My fist collides with the left side of his face and I feel something snap and a sharp burning feeling traveling up through my hand and wrist. I ignore it as I take satisfaction in the fact that I've caused Torreto to stumble back a bit. "You son of a bitch; you have the guts enough to ask me to take you to my brother who went to prison, to fucking Lompoc, for helping you!" I yell as I begin to advance on him. "I swear to fucking god you show your fucking face anywhere near my brother, I'll call the cops and I'll bash your face open with a baseball bat and leave you bloody on my front porch." I growl as I draw back again and throw my fist forward punching him in the nose. I hear something snap and blood begins to come out of his nose. I spin around again and pick up my stuff before I begin to head back to the motel quickly as the throbbing in my hand increases. To my surprise no one follows me into the motel and I make it to my brother without a problem. When I reach the door to our room I knock and wait as I let out a slight hiss of pain as I set the box of Corona's down and bring my hand to my chest and cradle it until I hear the lock click. When the door opens I smile as I bend over to grab the box of Corona's. Lifting the case with my injured hand hurts like hell but somehow, I manage to keep the grimace off of my face. I walk into the motel room as Brian steps to the side before he closes the door behind me. I set everything down on the counter before I set my hand on the counter and turn to him. "Alright we're gonna leave a little bit earier than planned, is that okay?"

"Yeah what caused you to change your mind?"

I shrug my shoulders as I walk into the bathroom and begin to pack. "I was doing the math and if we leave now we'll be able to, make it in time for you to sleep in a bed and Tej and I make it to the race." He nods his head but his eyes land on my hand which must have some blood on it because his eyes widen, and he begins to make his way over to me.

Gently he takes my hand into his and begins to inspect it. "What happened?" He asks not moving his eyes from my hand. I don't answer him I just let him finish looking it over. Once he's done I pull my hand out of his grasp and press it to my chest. "Kayla?" I turn away from him as I begin to search for a Slim Jim. "Kayla." He snaps and my head spins towards his him. He hardly every uses this tone with me. It means he's angry and very serious and won't take no for an answer.

I look away. "I might have punched a wall…." I mumble softly not making eye contact with him.

Brian's silent for a moment. "Why?" He asks incredulously.

I force myself to let lose all of my unstable emotions and tears begin to burn my eyes. "Because this… this whole situation isn't fair!" I snap before I throw my Slim Jim across the room. "I just… I want to hit somethings…. No someone!" I growl as I begin to pace around the kitchen portion of our room clenching and un clenching my fists. "You didn't deserve what happened Toretto did!" I turn and glare at him. "You shouldn't have covered his tracks, you shouldn't have taken the blame, you should have just handed him over. Because has he once come to see you while you were in prison?" I yell my anger getting the best of me.

"No but that's because it's too risky." Brian explains.

I shake my head. "So it shouldn't matter to him. Did he call? They have nothing on him because of you he could have at least acknowledged that you took the blame and went through hell for him." I cry out as I spin around again. "I mean not having you around was hard, sure. But I was fine."

"No you weren't your were acting like a shut in."

"So what?!" I scream out. "So what if I was acting like a shut in, it was helping me coop with what was going on!" It's silent except for my harsh breathing. I take a deep breath after a few minutes of calming down. "You had family that you left behind when you went into that prison for Toretto and he didn't even both to say thank you. Everyone was calling you a criminal and everyone from the races was finally realizing that you were the traitor cop." I turn back to him. "When I finally went back none of them trusted me, they thought I was a cop, and then without you around…." I let out a sigh. "I'm really not trying to put the blame on you but I'm just so…."

"Angry?" He asks, and I nod my head. "It'll be okay, I promise you just have to give it time and don't hold in your anger it'll only cause more problems." He whispers as he walks over to me and engulfs me in a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Just promise you'll be honest with me from now on." I don't like lying, especially to Brian but I just feel it in my gut that I can't make this promise to him.

So, I stay silent and hold onto him. I feel him hold onto me even more as we just stand there and listen to each other breath and he realizes that I'm not going to promise it.


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
